


Pain Perception

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: Gungrave
Genre: Gen, Injury, Pain, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[GGAM - BMN] "Why does the sensation 'pain' exist?" Mika only found the answer after noticing how Brandon's inability to feel pain affected his well-being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain Perception

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Betray Me Not and Worth. Written for fanfiction.net Caesar's Palace Challenge: Summer Olympics - Boxing:
> 
> "Write about someone getting injured."
> 
> All disclaimers apply.

_Why does the sensation 'pain' exist?_

Since the fall during the athletics session this morning, Mika had always asked that. The scrapes and the bruises on her knees hurt, especially when the doctor treated them. It felt like hundreds of needles poking her flesh when the doctor wiped them clean.

Now, they stung again, forcing her to limp all her way through the parking basement and to the trailer - the home she shared with Brandon, her 'daddy'. Fortunately, she had Arnold's help; the driver heaved her bulky schoolbag and opened the trailer's door for her. Cool wind and sterile smell greeted her.

"Lady first," he said playfully.

With a smile, Mika climbed onto the ledge. But a wince immediately replaced her smile; intense pain jolted from her knees as she flexed them. Those imaginary needles bothered her again.

_I wish I have an impaired pain perception like Brandon_ , she thought.

With those knees, she had to leave some dust and dirt on the shiny metal ground as she headed to the nearby computer desk. Sitting down on the swivel chair, she began taking off her shoes whilst looking at her reflection on the floor. The grime. It had ruined the fresh atmosphere she and Brandon loved in the trailer. Her 'daddy' would never scold her for this, but she knew how much he hated dirty environment. His dead flesh attracted germs like how sugar did on ants. But at least, the doctor injected vials of necrolyzation serum to his body regularly, repelling those pesky microbes to some degree.

Moments later, the sand from Arnold's shoes joined the mess. "Where do you want me to put your bag?"

Mika pointed at the large space beside the computer. "Here." She didn't want more soil in the trailer.

"Here you go." Arnold lay down the schoolbag and turned around. Walking towards the exit, he waved a hand. "See ya!" And he shut the door.

After placing her shoes on the racks, Mika hobbled towards Brandon's gigantic bed. Lying on his right side with his arm stretched out and leg flexed slightly, he snored lightly with his only eye closed. _Still sleeping_ , Mika noted in her mind.

Admittedly, Brandon couldn't do much with an arm and a leg missing, especially when the bandages hadn't left the stumps. But this only tortured him. Having spent many days confined to the bed, he had often vented to her about how much he missed getting up on his feet and going to work. His longing, according to him, had often 'brought back' his arm and leg for a few seconds.

At least, the surgical wounds didn't hurt him.

A quick look at his sleeping form shocked Mika. The fabric around his residual leg had become red. Patches of dried blood stained the bed sheet below the bandaged stump. Fortunately, her nose detected no stench of rotten meat amidst the pungent odor of various chemicals.

His wound had reopened for some time, and he was unaware about it.

With a pair of unsteady legs, Mika reached for the phone.

* * *

"This is the third time in this week, Sir," William muttered, applying a new bandage to Brandon's residual leg. "You have to be careful."

Brandon nodded in response. Mika thought his facial expression hinted some confusion, though.

The doctor had the same interpretation of his face. "You aren't aware of your reopened wound?"

Brandon shook his head, still looking perplexed. How could he let such a thing slip from him...

_Because he can't feel any pain!_ Mika's mind suddenly concluded. And she finally found the answer for the question she'd been asking since the fall.

_Although it is unpleasant, the sensation 'pain' exists to protect people._


End file.
